


First Morning

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: Khh, dpr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: Naomi is Christian’s fiancee and they decided to take that extra step and move in together. But, what happens if Christian ditches their first night of living together for his music?





	First Morning

“Babe, hold on! I’ll get that” he reached over Naomi’s head and grabbed the box. 

She rolled her eyes and watched him take the box, “I would have gotten if just fine. I mean I put it up there. I could get it down.”

“Relax Nay-nay. Let him be the strong boyfriend he is.”

“He’s my fiancé, Dabin… Shouldn’t you be helping too” Naomi swatted him away, “Go be useful and get some boxes.”

Dabin laughed as he patted her head and went to get boxes, “Christian, your  _fiancée_ is being mean again!”

They had been at it for two and a half hours. Before Naomi knew it, she was standing in her empty apartment. Her first ever apartment when she moved to Korea to help out with DPR. She stood in her old living room and sighed.

* * *

“Are you sad to be leaving?”

Naomi turned to face Christian, “Yes and no. Yes, because this was my first apartment.” She walked over to Christian and intertwined her fingers with hers, “but I’m not sad because I get to start my life with you in our first place. Of course, with Lori too!”

Christian leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and noticed how red Naomi’s face was. “You can’t just say things like that and not expect a reaction. Come on, Dabin is waiting outside.” He pulled her be her hand and they left her old apartment.

* * *

That evening, after unpacking a few boxes. Naomi was cooking dinner in Christian’s apartment when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed, “You’re about to tell me bad news, aren’t you?”

Christian rested his head on her shoulder and kiss her neck, “Sorry, baby. Junhong needs some help with a new song. I’d bring him here, but it’s too pack with all the boxes.” He kissed her shoulder, “I’ll be back by 11 at the latest.”

“Fine… I’ll put your food in the fridge” she shrugged him away from her. Naomi knew it was stupid, but she wanted to spend their first night together watching movies and cuddling that would lead to more. “Go before I get mad that you won’t be here.”

“I owe you one.”

“11 o’clock! Or Lori is taking your side of the bed!”

* * *

Lori lied on Naomi’s lap as she watched tv, “He’s late, Lori.” Naomi sighed as she looked at her phone.  _11:55_. Naomi turned off the tv, “Let’s go, Lori! You’re sleeping on Christian’s side.” She got off the couch and headed past the boxes that had yet to be unpacked. She looked back to the front door, sighed, and turned off the lights.

* * *

Christian came home to complete silence. He checked his phone and saw it was 2:35am. He scratched the back of his head as he walked into the living room. He honestly meant to be home by 11, but the song took a lot longer than he thought it would.

He changed clothes and headed to his side of the bed to see Lori sprawled out. “She wasn’t kidding…” He moved Lori, wrapped his arm around Naomi, and he fell asleep with plans to make up being late.

* * *

The next morning when Naomi woke up, she saw Christian sleeping beside her. She was still pissed about the night before and she scoffed as she crawled out of bed. She changed into some sweats and a shirt to take Lori for a walk to get her mind off her petty anger.

“I don’t understand how your dad does it, Lori?” Naomi sighed. “He works and works and works. How many times will he forget birthdays or anniversaries? I’m overthinking this, right? We’ve been together for 4 years and he’s never missed a day.” She looked at Lori for answers. “But what if it happens? Ah, Naomi, stop. He just came home late  _one_ day and I’m condemning the poor guy.” They continued to walk for another thirty minutes before returning home, “I should probably make breakfast for him before he wakes up, huh?” Lori ran into the house after Naomi took off the collar. As Naomi entered the apartment, she could hear music playing and she snuck inside to see Christian in his chair waiting for her to return.

Christian looked up at Naomi and held out a hand. Naomi walked over to him as he stood up and pulled her into him, “I love you. You know that, right?”

She shrugged as she showed him her engagement ring on her finger, “I should. Otherwise, I’d be questioning why this is here.”

He pecked her lips before he pulled her left hand up and kissed her engagement ring, “Sorry I was late. I wanted to spend our first night together…”

“So did I” she blushed.

Christian kissed her again and he picked her up with ease, “Since we missed our first night together, let’s have our first morning together.”

“Wait, Christian! I need to feed Lori first” she laughed.

“Lori will be fine. I’m a lot hungrier anyway.” He carried her off to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the morning at.


End file.
